


Long Trip Down

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: First and second person drabbles<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee, viper seat</p><p>I completely fail at drabbles. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Trip Down

“What the frak do you think you’re doing, Kara?” He climbed the ladder and hung on the opening, checking all the instruments to make sure I wasn’t trying for a quick getaway.

Good. He’s easier to push when he starts out a little miffed. “Gods, Lee, I’m just sitting here. I can finally bend my knee and I needed to be in my Viper.”

“You’re not cleared to fly, Kara.” He was reining it in. Trying, anyway.

“C’mon Lee. Look at me. Am I really trying to get my bird out into space like this?”

I saw the very second he took in what he’d been looking at. Me. In my panties and tanks. Shorts draped over the joystick. I smiled.

“Lieutenant…” He’d raised his voice a bit, as if anyone were in the least bit interested. “I think your seat needs adjusting. Why didn’t you tell me you’d been having this issue?”

By the time he said “issue,” his fingers were flexing inside me and I was trying so hard not to let on. Cally glanced over at us and I tried to wave at her. She looked puzzled for a moment, and I prayed she’d stay on her side of the flight deck. Then she took a long trip down Lee’s backside and smirked. She winked at me and went back to cleaning tools.

I closed my eyes, breathing out “Lee...”

“Problem, Kara?”

I looked up. He was grinning smugly at me from barely six inches away. I just shook my head, unable to talk. I would never tell him, but I loved the way his eyes gleamed when he knew how close I was, when he knew he was the one who’d gotten me there.

He took a quick look around the flight deck before turning back to me. He stroked deeper, his thumb firmer on my clit, and said, “Come for me, Kara,” just before he kissed me hard and pulled back.

My hands flailed for something to hold on to, and I bit my lip to keep the wail in. Lee held my eyes until I stopped shaking, pulled his fingers out gently and wiped them down the front of his tank. I raised my brow and he just shrugged. “I’ll catch whiffs of you for the rest of the day.”

I laughed and caught Cally looking again. I winked at her and we both watched Lee back down the ladder. Lee looked up from the flight deck and asked, “You need any help getting back to your bunk?”

I licked my lips slowly and watched his eyes darken. “I think I can manage.” I quirked my brow. “Unless you’ve got time for me to return the favor?”

I smiled at his heartfelt “Frak!” as he looked at his watch and realized where he was supposed to be right now. I watched his ass until he disappeared at the top of the ladder, and slumped back in my seat. Frak indeed. I needed a nap now, and first I’d have to put my shorts back on and climb that damn ladder myself. I should have said yes.

The ladder clanged and Cally’s head popped up. “Figured you’d pushed yourself farther than you should have and might need some help.”

Cally needed to be promoted. Always did her job with a smile and an eye toward how else she could help. I smiled weakly. “Thanks, Cally.”

She reached in and grabbed my shorts. “C’mon, sir. Let’s get these back on, then get you down the ladder.”

“Hope Chief knows what an asset you are to him, Cally.” I lifted my ass so she could slide the shorts up my hips.

She shrugged and took a step down. “Okay, can you stand?”

I nodded and leaned heavily on the edge of the plane as I climbed out. Cally stayed one step in front of me until I was on the flight deck again, then angled her arm out.

I slipped my hand inside her elbow.

“I know you were happy to be in your plane again, sir, but maybe next time you should make sure that the Captain can stick around to get you back to your bunk.”

She said it in such a monotone way that I was almost shocked when I looked at her and saw the wicked humor in her eyes. I laughed so hard I almost tripped over my own feet. “Gods, Cally.”

“Sorry, sir.” She grinned as she said it, so I knew she was laughing on the inside that the indomitable Starbuck lost her flight deck legs after a good orgasm.

I climbed up that ladder carefully, and assured Cally that I could get back to the bunkroom on my own. I might have to hang onto the damn corridor walls the whole way, but I didn’t tell her that.

“Glad you got a chance to sit in your plane again, sir. I’m sure you really needed that.” She winked at me and headed back down to the flight deck to get back to work.


End file.
